De traidores, perros y lunas
by JustDanny
Summary: Remus Lupin es un licántropo. Eso todos lo sabemos. También sabemos que es un merodeador, un bromista nato, mentiroso compulsivo y profesor de corazón. Porque Remus Lupin no es perfecto, pero lo queremos igual. Abandonado hasta nuevo aviso


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío. Bueno, sí, el ordenador. Así que demos un fuerte aplauso a JK Rowling, que pa eso se mató a escribir en una servilleta, y probemos suerte con el papel higiénico…

**Sueños**

Levantarse era difícil, pero no tanto como soñar. Desde hacía demasiado, sólo podía pensar en ella. Bueno, en ella… y en él.

-Vamos, Lunático –el chico de cabello revuelto le lanzó una almohada, al tiempo que otro joven, algo más bajito, se frotaba los ojos desde su cama.

-¡Ey! –protestó débilmente- ¡Que es muy temprano!

-¿Temprano? Si son las ocho –un muchacho moreno salió en ese instante del baño. Tenía el cabello, de un tono negro azulado, empapado, y sólo llevaba unos pantalones. Rápidamente, se acercó a una de las camas ocupadas, y se lanzó en plancha sobre el cuarto chico, que, resignado, sólo pudo apartarse en el último momento- ¡Au! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre apartarte así, Rem? ¿Es que ya no me quieres contigo?

-Lo siento, Sirius, pero ya sabes que me impresiono fácilmente. No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche –el moreno fingió dolerse por el comentario; pero nada podía borrar el brillo juguetón de sus ojos, ni siquiera a esas horas de la mañana-. Y ahora, creo que mejor voy a ducharme.

Dicho esto, se apropió del cuarto de baño. El agua fría le sentaría bien; le haría sentir vivo, al menos, y más despierto. Y, sí, puede que también borrara los últimos retazos del sueño de esa noche.

Se miró en el espejo, y su imagen le pareció, más que nunca, fuera de lugar. ¿Qué pensabas encontrar?, se recriminó, recorriendo con los dedos las cicatrices, las tenues ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos dorados. Se revolvió el pelo; por un momento, el gesto le resultó ajeno. Restos del sueño volvieron a él; ella, sólo ella, que le miraba con sus ojos verdes, con el mismo deseo con que observaba a… al _otro_. ¿El _otro_? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser James, su amigo, su hermano? ¿Cuándo cambió todo? No lo sabe. Demasiado tarde; para cuando se dio cuenta, no había marcha atrás. Se había _enamorado_, irreversiblemente. _Amor_… eso no es para ti, Remus Lupin.

-¡Lunático! ¡Sal de ahí, o echaremos la puerta abajo! –la voz de Sirius le llegaba lejana, como si viniese de otro mundo. Decidido, sacudió la cabeza.

-No desesperes, Canuto; ya estoy vestido, no vas a ver nada interesante –gritó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar despreocupado, divertido incluso. Inútil; un esfuerzo inútil. _¿Es que acaso no lo notan?_

Finalmente, abrió la puerta. Sus amigos le esperaban fuera; Peter saltaba de una forma muy cómica, tratando de aguantar las ganas de entrar.

-Ya puedes dejar de cruzar las piernas, Pettie –James era el único que aún le llamaba así, desde primero. James era el único que recordaba todo lo que hacían antes, cuando eran sólo compañeros de cuarto, antes de ser amigos, hermanos. Los Merodeadores. Peter le dedicó una mirada cargada de ironía, antes de murmurar algo que ninguno alcanzó a escuchar.

-Malditos seáis, vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno por vuestra culpa –Sirius renegaba en voz lo bastante alta como para que lo oyera incluso Pet, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Míralo por el lado bueno; si alguien te pregunta, ya puedes contestar cómo lo haces para conservar la línea –bromeó James.

-Ja ja. Mira cómo me río. ¡Pues será culpa vuestra si me desmayo de hambre! –por el tono, parecía ser una posibilidad mucho más cercana de lo que esperaban. Pero ninguno le prestó la menor atención; sencillamente, conocían lo suficiente al chico de ojos azules como para tomarlo en serio.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío cuando ellos llegaron; los sábados casi nadie madrugaba lo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo. Pero ella sí estaba allí, tal y como él esperaba y temía. Sus ojos verdes los recorrieron, uno a uno, con fingido desdén, deteniéndose, como siempre, un segundo más de la cuenta en James. Algo, algo que nunca había esperado sentir, se revolvió en su interior. _¿Celos?_

-Hola, Lily –el saludo del moreno fue cortado rápidamente.

-Para ti sigo siendo Evans, Potter –su voz trataba de sonar fría e indiferente. Ella no era como las demás, parecía proclamar. Y era cierto; todo, desde el largo cabello pelirrojo hasta los ojos color verde esmeralda, todo en ella la hacía distinta.

Pero había algo en que no se distinguía de las demás. Ella tampoco era para él.

Con aire indiferente, Remus se sentó junto al resto de Merodeadores. Sus hermanos. No debía olvidarlo, nunca.

Por eso, cuando la pelirroja (_Lily_; no, Evans) le habló, el joven licántropo evitó mirarla a los ojos. Porque si lo hacía, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Lupin –él se volvió, despacio, hacia ella. Los ojos verdes se le clavaron como cuchillos, y bajó la vista. Lily dijo algo más, algo acerca de las clases, de un trabajo, y él accedió a ayudarla. Sólo por hoy, se dijo.

Hoy se convirtió en una semana, un mes. Lily Evans era justo lo que siempre había imaginado; bajo la coraza con que se protegía, la pelirroja guardaba un corazón frágil, demasiado. Remus se dio cuenta enseguida de esto, de otras muchas cosas. Evans… Lily, nunca hablaba de ello; él sólo tenía que adivinar.

-Hey, Rems –el pasillo parecía alargarse eternamente. Caminaban los cuatro, despacio, poco dispuestos a llegar a la clase. Transformaciones. Como si a alguien le interesara eso, realmente.

-¿Qué pasa, James? –trató de no sonar frío, de no dejarse llevar. La luna llena estaba muy cerca.

-Bueno, he notado que tú y Lily…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Os lleváis bien? –por un instante, Remus creyó que le había descubierto; pensó en alguna manera de negarlo, o, por qué no, en cómo darle la razón. Luego, con la siguiente frase de James, su amigo, su hermano, todo resultó distinto- Quiero decir, ¿confía en ti? –él asintió, de mala gana- ¿Podrías… convencerla de que me dé una oportunidad? Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo nada malo…

-Y yo no te he dicho que no.

-¿Lo harás? –el joven castaño asintió, como si realmente no le importase. En este tiempo había descubierto que actuar era fácil. La mentira era mejor que la verdad, seguramente. Y hacerse daño… realmente no importaba. No cuando a cambio recibía una sonrisa, la de ella, la de él.

No le importaba morirse si podía ver esas sonrisas; le hacían sentirse un poco mejor, un poco menos traidor y menos sucio. Aunque siguiera soñando, los sueños eran sólo eso, sueños.

**N. A.: **no es mucho, ni muy bueno, pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin moriros del aburrimiento, espero que os haya gustado. Reviews, por favor; se aceptan howlers, tomates y cartas bomba. No, mejor lo último no.

**Danenerys Pendragon (o, simplemente, Danny)**


End file.
